Jingga
by Vreezie
Summary: Nagisa melihat sekelebat merah dan jingga yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan, sebelum semuanya menyatu dengan laut.
**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

AU, BL. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima.

Selamat membaca~

* * *

Kakinya berjalan pelan ke arah buritan, mencengkram terali dengan buku jari yang pucat kedinginan, kemudian menghela napas keras. Langitnya teramat jingga. Nagisa jadi teringat seseorang.

Sebelum ia tarik ujung bibirnya ke atas, Nagisa beringsut semakin menepi. Pegangan besi menempel erat dengan tubuhnya. Ia tengah berpikir bahwa kali itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatu dengan bagian dirinya yang lain. Laut.

Namun suara derap kaki membuat Nagisa membatu. Satu—tidak, dua orang. Ia baru saja akan terjun bebas sebelum sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya dan menahannya dari sebuah benturan basah dengan air asin. Nagisa mendorong tubuh ke depan hanya untuk mendapatkan hasil semu.

"Kau gila!" lalu sebuah seruan di sebelah kiri kepala membuat telinganya berdengung sesaat.

Pundak Nagisa dicengkram tangan lain. Terlalu erat sampai Nagisa meringis. Ia dipaksa berbalik dan duduk di lantai kapal. Dua laki-laki menjulang memakai pakaian yang nyaris sama dengan yang dipakainya. Nagisa menutup mata sesaat dan balik memandang tanpa gentar.

"Bagaimana kalau Akabane tak kebetulan melihat ke luar tadi!"

Terdengar lebih seperti seruan daripada pertanyaan.

Nagisa diam. Ia pandang Karma dan Asano bergantian. "Aku tak akan kenapa-kenapa, Asano _-kun_ , Karma _-kun_. Laut sore indah sekali. Warnanya tidak biru, tapi agak jingga. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya lebih dekat."

Asano menahan alisnya agar tak berkedut . Karma mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Nagisa berdiri.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi," ujar Asano serak menahan emosi. Kakinya berputar dan menjauh dengan ketukan samar. "Karena masih ada satu malam sebelum kita sampai di pelabuhan." Diucapkan sambil lalu. Yang terbawa angin dan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Kau membuatnya marah, Nagisa," Karma berkata tanpa menoleh. Ekor matanya mengikuti Asano yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kabin kapal. Tangannya ada di saku dan Karma beralih pandang ke nahkoda di dalam ruang kemudi. "Ayo kita ke dalam. Sepertinya Asano khawatir."

"Tidak. Aku di sini saja. Sepertinya Asano _-kun_ tampak lebih marah daripada kelihatannya ."

Karma menarik lengan Nagisa. "Dan dia akan semakin marah kalau kau tak kembali ke dalam."

Nagisa lagi-lagi diam.

* * *

 _Mereka sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang tengah aku pikirkan._

* * *

"Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu," tegur Asano, ekspresinya kaku.

Nyaris saja Nagisa hendak menimpali sebelum Karma turut berkata, "Tak boleh begitu, Nagisa _-kun_. Harusnya kau nikmati pelayaran ini. Jarang-jarang bisa naik kapal mewah dengan gratis, bukan?"

Nagisa memakan makanannya. Tapi sedikit sekali.

* * *

 _Aku melihat Karma-kun dan Asano-kun sedang memandang bulan berdua malam kemarin._

 _Mereka tampak bahagia._

* * *

Jam dua pagi. Gelombangnya cukup tinggi sehingga kapal melaju pelan. Punggung Nagisa bersandar pada terali besi dan menatap ke bintang yang tampak samar. Tangannya merentang dan merasakan angin malam yang menyenangkan. Memainkan telinganya dengan tiupan yang bergerak ke selatan.

Ia semakin mendorong tubuh ke belakang.

Bahkan jika setelahnya ia akan basah.

Bahkan jika setelahnya tak akan ada lagi udara.

Penghalang terlewati. Nagisa menahan mulutnya agar tak ada satu suara yang lolos. Ia masih sempat melihat Asano dan Karma yang berlarian. Nagisa menggulung senyum sebelum matanya menutup dan tubuhnya menyatu dengan lautan.

Jatuh terasa lebih ringan dari yang ia perkirakan.

* * *

 _Rasanya dingin sekali._

* * *

"... gisa. Nagisa!"

Yang kali pertama Nagisa lihat ketika membuka mata adalah wajah Karma yang penuh kecemasan. Ia terbatuk, memuntahkan air yang bersarang terlalu banyak di perut, kemudian duduk dengan tangan Karma yang menopang punggungnya.

"Apa kau bisa ingat kita dimana?" Asano bertanya. Pakaian mahalnya basah. Nagisa sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Asano yang telah membawanya naik kembali ke dek kapal.

Nagisa tak mampu bicara. Mulutnya terasa tak nyaman. Sedang Asano dan Karma menungguinya dengan sabar. Nagisa menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri sebelum berujar, "Maaf."

Sunyi yang lama rasanya.

"Lebih baik kau ganti bajumu dulu, Asano _-kun_. Sekalian bawa Nagisa. Kalian sama-sama basah, 'kan? Akan kucarikan sesuatu yang hangat." Karma mengerling ke Asano, lalu berbalik untuk melihat Nagisa. "Kau bisa berdiri, Nagisa _-kun_?"

Nagisa mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya dipapah Asano.

"Sampai jumpa di kabin."

Karma berlalu dengan giginya yang bergemretak.

* * *

 _Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran orang._

* * *

Sekembalinya Karma, Nagisa menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Tapi Nagisa yakin ia tidak demam. Mungkin udaranya yang terlalu dingin. Empat belas derajat _celcius._ Serendah itu bahkan sebelum November tiba. Yang ia sendiri tak yakin bisa bertahan hingga bulan November.

Karma mendekatinya dan menepuk punggungnya. "Kubawakan susu hangat. Hanya ini yang ada. Kuharap kau tak ingin yang lain karena sekarang jam empat pagi dan masih tak ada orang di ruang makan."

Nagisa berjengit ketika melihat ujung lengan baju Karma digulung ke atas. Lelaki itu menyembunyikannya, pasti. Tumpahan susu panas yang tadi mengenai punggung tangannya lantaran guncangan kapal. Merah di tangan Karma terlihat begitu nyata.

"Karma _-kun_ , tanganmu—"

"Sekarang khawatirkan dirimu dulu. Cepat minum dan istirahat. Yang lain bisa dibicarakan besok," sela Karma. Ketika ia melihat mulut Nagisa yang baru saja akan membuka, Karma buru-buru menyela lagi, "Jangan khawatirkan Asano. Dia ada di buritan. Entah ingin menunggu matahari terbit atau ingin masuk angin. Tapi jangan khawatirkan dia. Kita bicarakan besok."

Nagisa hanya bisa diam.

"Habiskan dulu, lalu tidur."

"Karma _-kun_ mau kemana? Menemani Asano _-kun_?"

Terselip nada sinis dan Karma berbalik. "Tidurlah Nagisa."

"Aku ikut."

"Kubilang tidurlah."

"Tapi aku ingin bersama kalian. Aku benci menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan. Kalian melakukan sesuatu dibelakangku dan aku bahkan tak pernah diberi tau." Nagisa beringsut maju dan malah terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Karma terlonjak dan menghampirinya tanpa pikir panjang. Pundak Nagisa ia pegang. "Keras kepala sekali. Kuat berjalan?"

* * *

"Kau membawa Nagisa?" Asano berucap tanpa emosi.

"Dia sendiri yang bersikeras."

"Kembalikan dia."

"Tidak!" Nagisa menyela cepat-cepat. Ia bergegas menghampiri dan berdiri di samping kiri Asano. "Aku akan di sini dan melihat matahari terbit."

Karma terkekeh. Nagisa menoleh dan memperhatikan ketika Karma mengambil langkah dan mengapitnya di tengah-tengah. "Seperti biasanya, Nagisa _-kun_. Kau sangat sulit dihentikan. Kalau itu yang kau mau, tak ada pilihan lain, 'kan?"

"Ada. Bawa dia kembali, Akabane." Uap keluar dari celah bibir Asano. "Kau tak akan tau kapan Nagisa akan melompat kembali."

Nagisa mencengkram pembatas hingga buku jarinya semakin memutih. "Aku ingin di sini. Dan tak sedang ingin melompat."

Tak ada yang saling menyahut. Sampai-sampai cahaya mulai datang. Sehingga Nagisa dapat membaca ekspresi yang terpahat di wajah Asano. Keras seperti batu. Penjelmaan sempurna dari Asano Gakuho. Nagisa sedikit takut. Perutnya jadi sakit.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau risaukan, Nagisa. Jika salah satu alasanmu mencoba bunuh diri adalah hubunganku dan Akabane, maka hal yang kau lakukan itu sia-sia."

Nagisa terkesiap. Ia tak pernah menyangka Asano dapat membaca pikirannya secepat itu. Meski yang diutarakan bukanlah alasan utama. Nagisa hanya merasa Asano dan Karma akan berbahagia tanpanya.

"Sebenarnya, Nagisa _-kun_ , yang kami bahas bukan hal yang aneh. Hanya sesuatu seperti, bisakah Nagisa Shiota dibagi dua agar tak ada pihak yang dikorbankan. Juga, bagaimana cara meloloskanmu dari penjara yang sebentar lagi datang." Karma tertawa dan menganggap apa yang ia ucapkan adalah pembicaraan ringan. Tapi kalimat terakhir diselingi dengan nada geram yang kentara. "Mungkin ini memang hal yang sulit."

Karma mencoba terlihat seakan tak ada apa-apa.

"Tapi semuanya percuma sekarang. Mau bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat aku juga akan mengorbankan kalian," Nagisa berbicara dengan hati yang terkoyak. "Karena setelah pelayaran berakhir semuanya juga akan berakhir."

"Luka hati lebih menyakitkan, 'kan?" Karma berucap sambil mematut diri ke langit.

"Akan kucari cara agar dia tak bisa menyentuhmu. Orang itu terlalu semena-mena."

"Kau sudah berjanji tak akan membahasnya sampai kita tiba di pelabuhan," Karma mengingatkan. "Kita selalu bersama, kok."

Nagisa tersenyum sedih. "Setidaknya sampai kapalnya berlabu," ia menambahkan dengan kepala tertunduk.

* * *

 _Mereka saling bergenggam tangan._

 _Mencari sedikit kesenangan sebelum yang tersisa adalah kebohongan._

* * *

END

.

 _Note : Nagisa akan dibawa orang setelah pelayaran berakhir._

 _A/N : Endingnya sialan sekali~_

 **VEE**

 **05-04-16**


End file.
